Amor entre negocios
by LaChicaDelHitsuHina
Summary: Los dos compañeros de trabajos en una empresa, desde hace años, a parte de ser los dueños de las empresa más valiosas de Karakura,el de la empresa Sociedad de almas y ella de la empresa Hueco Mundo, pero todo empieza por un instinto carnal, dando un giro a su amor ¿Podrán afrontarlo con las personas que buscan ser parte de ellos?


Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son personajes creado por el gran mangaka, "Tite Kubo", solo me pertenece la trama de la historia

ADVERTENCIA

Tiene contenido explícito, si no te, gusta te recomiendo de que no lo leas, no me hago responsable, sin mas que decir empecemos

-H-Hitsugaya-su voz temblaba al sentir sus besos en el cuello, y ella solo veía como estaba en la situación del PeliBlanco, dejando marcas rojizas que se pondrían de otro color pronto- n-nos van a o-oir

Este se separo para ir a su oído y susurrarle, tres palabras.

-No nos oirán- para volver a besarla y desabrochar la camisa turquesa que llevaba puesta ella, pero antes tenía que desfajarla, así que no le importaba que aún estaban en la empresa, después de todo era suya, no le importaba los demás, solo quería estar con esa hermosa mujer que tenia en una pared de su oficina, era bueno que estaban al fondo donde había otra pared, que cruzaba, permitiendo que no los vieran, un sonoro gemido salió de los labios de la castaña, incitando más al albino que volvió a atacar su blanquecino cuello y cremoso.

Sus manos otra vez intentaron desabrochar la camisa ya que no se quería separar y dejar de besarla, así que con movimientos ágiles estaba completamente descubierta de la parte de arriba a no ser por su escote que le cubría, se quedó de maravilla viendo eso, y sus manos fueran a su diminuta cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntarán tocando su pecho amplio cubierto de su camisa de parte de Toshiro, y ella al merced de su amigo de negocios.

La pertenecía poseída que tenia Hinamori, callo al suelo, y después que Hitsugaya, agarrara sus muslos para subirla y enredara sus piernas en la cintura de este, un toque especial hizo que soltará un gruñido y leve jadeo de la mujer, Hitsugaya pensaba que esta chica lo mataría un día, pero de amor y deseo, era con la única persona que quería estar en este momento, justo ahora y nadie más.

-Me tienes loco, te lo eh dicho- pronunció sobre sus labios a unos centímetros de que se unieran- eres tan...-el mismo se interrumpió pues no aguanto, al ver sus labios tan cerca de los de ella, decidiendo romper la brecha que había.

-¿Tan que?-pregunto y ver a su mirada tierna que le daba a su ser-responde,Toshiro

Su nombre salió de sus labios en una forma erótica, perdió el control y eligió la palabra que iniciaría todo.

-Eres tan, Sexy- formuló la palabra sorprendiendo a la oji-castaña, y ser besada de nuevo, pero esta vez más largo más apasionado, más profundo

-T-Toshiro- dijo al romper el beso,la volvió a tomar de un beso desprevenido, sus manos seguían es su cintura, que fueron subiendo un poco a su espalda,y darle caricias, para después pasar al lugar donde quería llegar, pero antes detuvo sus secciones de besos, para dar la mirada a la pelicastaña dando si seria la aprobación, este la devolvió un mirada tierna que hizo que empezará, al fin desabrochó su sujetador, para después se uniera a la camisa que hacía en el suelo.

Aquellos montes, firmes y redondos de color marfil,hicieron que este se quedará quieto al verlos, avergonzada se cubrió con sus brazos, ya que sentía su mirada penetrante, este despertó de su shock, para suavizar sus ojos y darle un pequeño beso, al castaña.

-No hagas eso- dijo sobre sus labios, para después volver a cerrar las brecha de sus labios, y quitar sus brazos de su pecho, el beso era con pasión y apasionado, pero también con ternura, bajando los besos húmedos, por su cuello y dar mordiscos suaves, se inclino más para quedar frente esos montes gemelos.

No pensó ni dos segundos, cuando uno ya estaba en su boca,una de sus manos fue a uno de sus pecho y dar caricias, y agarrar aquel botón rosa, hacia lo mismo con el otro pero con su lengua, intentaba tener el control posible, al escuchar sus gemidos que intentaba callarlos, aunque esa parte no le gusta, a parte de que eran dulces, como su voz.

-Por favor, no los calles- suplicio entre dientes, ya que para el no era de las personas que pedía eso, esta lo vio un poco sorprendida y con un tono rosa en sus pómulos, nunca creyó que el empresario dijera eso, lo hacía más galán.

Siguió su procedimiento con el pecho de la melocotón, hasta quedar satisfecho, era hora o nunca aún en sus brazos, se guió en el sillón que tenia al lado en unos varios centímetros, para acostarla y quedar encima de ella.

Volvió a besar sus labios carnosos y rosas, que supo que nunca se cansaría de ellos, bajo poco a poco dejando un rastro de besos húmedos desde su cuello, pecho y llegar a su vientre plano, para dar besos en aquel plano vientre cremoso.

-T-Toshiro- pronunció entre cortada la joven, y el albino respondió con solo un gruñido- n-no es just-to

Este dejo su tarea para ver su ausencia los ojos, turquesa y chocolate, se encontraba, haciendo una combinación perfecta, como la menta y el chocolate.

-¿Qué no es justo?-pregunto y se acercó más cerca de ella, chocando su cálido aliento con el de el.

Pudo ver que su rostro se volvía rojo de la vergüenza que había provocado su pregunta, este dio una visible sonrisa, para ver lo tierna que se veía, ya había entendido a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-que andes todavía vestido, ni si quiera te has quitado la camisa- desvío la mirada para que no la viera pero fue interrumpida, al ver que se despojada de su corbata y camisa, vio asombrada aquel torso tonificado y bien marcado, con razón era uno de los hombres más guapos de Soul Sociaty.

Se acercó a su lóbulo, y susurrarle las palabras que tenia en mente

-Está listo,ahora empecemos- un beso lento y frágil por parte de Toshiro quería ir lento después de todo la empresa ya había cerrado ahora están ellos dos solos en esa oficina.

Las manos del albino estaban posadas en su cintura, mientras el estaba ocupado en una sesión de besos con su castaña para que de nuevo fueran a su festín de sus montes, fueron bajando hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón, así que quitó el botón, para agarrar los lados y bajarlos, Hinamori ayudó este en levantar sus piernas y resultará más fácil quitar.

Quedando en un conjunto de bragas color negro de encaje, decidió separarse un poco de ella para observar que estaba sonrojada y con sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos estaban aferradas al sillón, su respiración era entrecortada, su cabello corto castaño se pegaba en su cuello

-Toshiro-, gimió ella, su voz goteaba de lujuria.-Toshiro por favor-

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar entre los muslos de Momo y lentamente deslizó una mano por su zona, Trazó las bragas de encaje de Momo y Toshiro se puso rígido al sentir lo húmeda que estaba por él. Toshiro dejó de chuparse el pecho y se acercó a su rostro. Su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas en el cuello mientras le susurraba al oído.-Dime, Momo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Toshiro ... ah, por favor- gimió Momo. Apenas podía pensar racionalmente mientras Toshiro deslizaba un dedo debajo de sus bragas y sobre la superficie de sus húmedos pliegues.

-Dime Momo. Dime exactamente qué hacer- Toshiro dijo, sorbiendo su dedo dentro de ella. Él sonrió cuando ella visiblemente se retorció mientras comenzaba a bombear lentamente su dedo dentro y fuera de su cuerpo antes de agregar otro.

-y-yo. ..qui...- este se adelantó diciendo el lo que sentía

-Te necesito, ya no puedo más.-

-S-Soy tuya, Toshiro-le respondió con la respiración agitada.

Él sonrió levemente haciendo que ella ampliara su sonrisa con creces, Hitsugaya se quito la parte de abajo de su uniforme seguido de su ropa interior, para luego quitar las bragas de Hinamori y quedar los dos completamente desnudos.

Se acerco con lentitud y la beso dulcemente sintiendo como era correspondido con la misma ternura. Hinamori abrió sus piernas para que Hitsugaya tuviera una mejor entrada. Así fue que mientras la besaba, lentamente se fue adentrando en ella, la fue penetrando de manera suave y calmada. Un calor intenso los invadió a ambos en cada poro de su piel.

Ella no podía contener su respiración agitada y las expresiones placenteras que él, solamente él, lograba sacarle. Su corazón quería salirse del alma de manera desesperada cuando sus cuerpos se friccionaban de manera perfecta como una pieza de rompecabezas completa, mientras la transpiración de su desnudez hacia mas fácil el movimiento. Estando debajo de su cuerpo de esta manera, se sentía como un pequeña niña indefensa a mereced de lo que él estuviera dispuesto a hacerle, y no importaba, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma.

Las envestidas de Hitsugaya se hacían cada vez más prolongadas y lujuriosas, arrancándole más y más gemidos a Hinamori de los labios a la vez que él respiraba rápidamente sintiendo su corazón al mil por hora por cada penetración de su miembro en el interior de Momo, un ronco gemido salio de su boca que pronto silencio al unir sus labios junto a los de Hinamori.

-T-Toshiro- su voz sonaba en lujuria, haciendo que los pensamientos de Hitsugaya, se nublaran.

El vaivén era cada vez más rápido y prolongado salió de ellos los dulces gemidos de Hinamori, y parte de gruñidos de el que se escucha por toda la oficina.

Hinamori contenía un calor intenso, amar a Hitsugaya de esa forma era la sensación mas grata que le daba la muerte. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y diciendo uno el nombre del otro, los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Momo sintió como Toushiro saco rápidamente su hombría de su interior para derramar afuera. No había tomado una precaución antes, entonces debía tomarla ahora. Aunque sabia que eso no era totalmente seguro ya que ambos habían llegado al clímax juntos. Ella sonrió levemente, si bien eso no era algo estéticamente bonito y le hubiera gustado que él termine dentro suyo, sabia que lo hacia para protegerla.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado y ver como se aferra en su cuello, para ver que le daba un corto beso.

-Hai- sólo decía

¿Cómo fue de que llegaron de ser amigos de negocios a Amantes?

Continuará

 **Bueno esta es mi primer historia,y espero que les guste :.**


End file.
